goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R misbehaves at Satoru Iwata's funeral/beaten up by The King Of The Monsters
Intro: *Margie: Hey Phoebe, Drago, and Boone let's play some Roblox on the computer. Transcript part 1: COC* A EGG U R misbehaves at Satoru Iwata's funeral *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey COC* A EGG U R, today we're going to Satoru Iwata's funeral. You better behave or else you'll be grounded for Mega Googolplex years. *COC* A EGG U R: Okay. *to: The Church *(We see Video Game Attendants sobbing as Warmth is Gone plays in the background) *Funeral Manager: Here we have Satoru Iwata, the guy who made Nintendo games such as Super Smash Bros series and Fire Emblem Fates. He died after suffering from bile duct cancer. We hope all of you miss him. *(Azura is crying in Serena's voice) *Margie: Farewell Satoru Iwata, we hope you enjoyed making Nintendo games. *Phoebe: Goodbye Satoru Iwata. *Boone: Oh great, that stupid bile duct cancer succumbed him for good. *Drago: Satoru Iwata, please remember us and Azura, okay. *to: COC* A EGG U R *COC* A EGG U R: What should I do to make this boring funeral fun? *COC* A EGG U R: I know, I will play Macklemore's Thrift Shop on loud volume in my CD Player and dance on top of the counter. Part 2: The Mavericks Punish COC* A EGG U R/Concussion time for COC* A EGG U R *TBA Part 3 Finale: Azura gets calmed with a nail makeover to: The Lakeside (Rainy weather) as Sad Romance from Over the Green Fields plays in the background is very sad as she is crying Druddigon tears from her eyes and her Druddigon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast. We hear Serena's crying voice from Pokèmon XY series Magician Girl and Iris (Megaman X4) then appears to see Azura crying Iris: Hey Azura, what's wrong? Azura: (crying in Serena's voice from Pokemon) COC* A EGG U R ruined Satoru Iwata's funeral by playing a Gangsta rap song and throwing Satoru Iwata's coffin out the window. Iris: It's okay to cry, Azura. Annet Myer and Lucky Luke are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. Azura: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Annet Myer and Lucky Luke make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. began sobbing quietly as Iris, Nowi and Dark Magician Girl continued comforting her with their hug until she stops crying. Magician Girl, Iris and Azura hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Lucky Luke and Annet Myer made for dinner. Iris, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Iris, Dark Magician Girl and Azura are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Iris, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. began to yawn and Iris began to notice her yawning. Iris: Azura, are you ok? Azura: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after COC* A EGG U R threw Satoru Iwata's coffin out the window. Dark Magician Girl: I know, Azura. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when COC* A EGG U R threw Satoru Iwata's coffin out the window today. Azura: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? Iris: Yes. Wait here while me and Dark Magician Girl get your nail makeover and our Pokèmon to help treat your nails. (Iris and Dark Magician Girl leave Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover and their Pokèmon. Azura begins to relax and hum her song as she has her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys with her on her bed) (Later on, door knocking is heard) Azura: I'll get it. (Azura opens the door and Alice Angel is with her Shifitry outside Azura's bedroom door) Alice Angel: Hey Azura! Azura: Hi Alice Angel! What are you doing here anyway? Alice Angel: I'm here to help you treat your nails. (Iris and Dark Magician Girl then returns with Azura's nail makeover stuff) Dark Magician Girl: Sorry we're late, we were just getting Azura's nail makeover stuff. Iris: Where's Azura? Alice Angel: There she is, she is already relaxing on her bed. Azura: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. Dark Magician Girl: Okay then, first before I trim your fingernails and toenails. I have to use the tropical popsicle to disinfectant your nails. Magician Girl uses the non edible tropical popsicle on Azura's nails Dark Magician Girl: How does the tropical popsicle feel on your nails? Azura: Not too bad, it's a little cold but okay. Dark Magician Girl: Good, I don't want your nails to get a fungus infection. Now to trim your brittle fingernails and toenails so they won't be broken. Magician Girl grabs Azura's hands and feet and starts trimming Azura's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard Iris: Now to let my Registeel file down your nails. the Registeel then files down Azura's nails as scratching sound is heard Alice Angel: Finally, I will paint your nails. Which color would you like, Hot Pink or Light Blue? Azura: Well I haven't tried Light Blue yet so a light blue color might work. Alice Angel: Okay then, Iris and Dark Magician Girl do you mind if both of you leave and find Geon and Beetle Mania while I paint Azura's fingers and little toes? and Dark Magician then accepts it as the 2 girls then left Azura's room Angel shakes the light blue nail polish bottle and opens it. She then starts off with Azura's fingernails. After the paint was applied on Azura's fingernails, Alice Angel then paints Azura's little toes by going from big toenail to pinky toenail on both of Azura's feet Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends